Wonder Woman: Original Soundtrack from the Warner Bros. Television Series
Wonder Woman: Original Soundtrack from the Warner Bros. Television Series is a 3-disc CD set released by La-La Land Records consisting of music from the 1970s Wonder Woman TV series. * Limited Edition of 3,000 units * Produced by Neil S. Bulk * Mastered by James Nelson from 3-track elements * 28-page booklet ** Liner notes by John Takis ** Forward by Andy Mangels * Art design by Dan Goldwasser Track list Disc 1 * "The New, Original Wonder Woman" 30:12 * Music by Charles Fox ::01. The Wonder Woman (Season 1 Main Title)* 1:42 ::02. Newsreel :52 ::03. German Headquarters / Carrier Pigeons / I Will Not Fail 1:24 ::04. Up to Me 1:22 ::05. It Could Be Anyone / Good Luck and a Good Plane 1:31 ::06. Paradise Island 1:02 ::07. It's a Man 0:34 ::08. Steve Trevor Dies in Plane Crash / Diana Returns to Steve's Hospital Room / The Harp 1:48 ::09. Tournament 2:41 ::10. Bullets and Bracelets / Second Contestant 0:58 ::11. I Love My Mother 1:06 ::12. Invisible Screen / Personal Nurse 2:30 ::13. He's Alive / Starburst I / No Money - No Dress 1:57 ::14. Starburst II / You're Dreaming / Playon 1:15 ::15. May I Shake Your Hand? 0:39 ::16. I Tried to Stop Him / We Must Have a Bad Connection / Starburst III / Can You Go Faster? 1:16 ::17. Pirouette / Opening the Safe 1:03 ::18. Fight** 1:49 ::19. They Will Pay With Their Lives 1:40 ::20. Wonder Woman / Crash / Fight** 0:56 ::21. Keep Walking Out of My Life / Diana Prince / We Will Get Along Fine 2:07 * "The Return of Wonder Woman" 34:17 * Music by Artie Kane ::22. The Wonder Woman (Season 2 Vocal Main Title)* 1:44 ::23. Steve's Plane / Dr. Solano / Landing at Paradise Island 3:40 ::24. Welcome to Pax / Is That You, Steve? / Never, Never 2:44 ::25. Bullets and Bracelets Contest / Acceptance 2:08 ::26. Thank You, Doctor / New Spin / Wait and Worry 1:01 ::27. Diana as Pilot / Argentina Airport 2:55 ::28. Nasty Solano 1:19 ::29. Capitol Building / Computer / Got Her 1:10 ::30. Diana, Meet Gloria 3:58 ::31. To the Base** 3:13 ::32. Getting to Know You / She's Dangerous 0:26 ::33. F.D.R. and W.W. / Solano and Robot / Gloria Is Not a Him 1:55 ::34. Double Steve 1:38 ::35. Phony Steve / Night Flight 1:00 ::36. No Scar 1:30 ::37. Saved Again 1:00 ::38. Duel It** 1:28 ::39. Eggshell One Out / Count on It 0:45 ::40. The Wonder Woman (Season 2 End Title)* 0:43 * Alternate and Source Cues 11:37 ::41. He's Alive (no Starburst) 1:40 ::42. Starburst II (episode combo) 0:15 ::43. Presenting Wonder Woman / On With the Show 2:06 ::44. You Are Too Beautiful 1:32 ::45. Society 3:18 ::46. Hypnotic Stuff 1:04 ::47. The Wonder Woman (Season 1 Doubled-Vocal Main Title)* 1:42 * Total disc 1 running time = 77:46 ::* Music and Lyrics by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel ::** Contains Music and Lyrics by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel Disc 2 ::01. The Wonder Woman (Season 2 Synthesizer Main Title)* 1:05 * "Anschluss '77" 16:53 * Music by Artie Kane ::02. Cover Story / To the Monitor 1:14 ::03. Welcome Committee** 1:20 ::04. Nobody Home 1:29 ::05. Lizard Lost 1:37 ::06. Blow Up Diana 2:25 ::07. Drop in Nazi Camp 1:48 ::08. Two Good Legs 1:06 ::09. Der Empty Suit 1:27 ::10. Security Leak 2:09 ::11. Dr. Stern / Peasant Under Glass 1:55 ::12. IADC / Count on It 0:23 * "The Bermuda Triangle Crisis" 19:32 * Music by Artie Kane ::13. Good Morning 0:54 ::14. Ruby Red / All Clear in End / Manta's Headquarters 2:49 ::15. Losing Control 1:38 ::16. Dangling Chutes** 2:09 ::17. Lion's Den / Munitions 2:09 ::18. Follow That Jeep 1:28 ::19. Stingray / Aqua-Woman** 3:50 ::20. Row, Row, Row / Under the Waves 2:21 ::21. After You / Find a Way 2:14 * "Knockout" 14:37 * Music by Artie Kane ::22. Diana's Place 1:13 ::23. Airport Cab / L.A. Your Home? / Car Following Us** 2:57 ::24. Carolyn's Apartment / Sleep Tight 0:34 ::25. Wonder Woman Meets Angel** 1:32 ::26. Cheeseburgers / Fell in Love / Steve Is Gone 2:46 ::27. Ted Speaks 2:34 ::28. Wonder Woman and the Radicals / Sign the Voucher 3:01 * "The Deadly Toys" 10:38 * Music by Robert Prince ::29. Aerielle / XYZ Nightmare 2:06 ::30. Aerielle 2 / A Plastic Man 2:39 ::31. Safe House / A Plane Affair 2:06 ::32. Diana Doll / Butterfly Waltz 1:37 ::33. Breaking Out 2:10 ::34. Season Two Bumper #1* 0:08 * "I Do, I Do" 13:22 * Music by Artie Kane ::35. Golden Gate / Recess 2:06 ::36. Car Trunk 3:21 ::37. Hacienda Health Spa / Play for Ploy 0:34 ::38. Magic Button / Special Steam 1:30 ::39. Dolly's Demand / Saddle Satan 2:01 ::40. Golf Talk / Runaway Cart** 1:40 ::41. Wonder Woman Stops Cart / Dolly's Ride / The End 2:10 ::42. Season Two Bumper #2* 0:08 * Total disc 2 Running Time = 77:53 ::* Music and Lyrics by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel ::** Contains Music and Lyrics by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel Disc 3 ::1. The Wonder Woman (Season 3 Main Title)** 1:06 * "The Deadly Sting" 10:56 * Music by Johnny Harris ::02. Diana Meets Bill / Mr. Beamer Bows Out 0:55 ::03. Goodbye Louis 2:03 ::04. The Big Fight 1:17 ::05. Bill Freaks Out 2:12 ::06. Peeping at Brubaker 1:21 ::07. The End of Cap / The Last Mosquito Bite 3:08 * "Hot Wheels" 13:05 * Music by Robert O. Ragland ::08. The Crane 2:40 ::09. Dock Meet 1:14 ::10. Better Merchandise 1:26 ::11. Roof Fight 0:50 ::12. Somebody Help / Discovering Diana's Dilemma 1:34 ::13. Secret Garage 1:08 ::14. Weirdo 2:25 ::15. Horse Collars / The Best 1:48 ::16. Season Three Bumper*** 0:08 * "Skateboard Wiz" 5:24 * Music by Johnny Harris ::17. Goodbye Car / Hot Spot 1:24 ::18. Diana Takes a Dip / Mr. Ketchum Has a Visitor 1:34 ::19. The Missing Pinball 0:29 ::20. Skateboard Chase 1:57 * "Going, Going, Gone" 18:02 * Music by Angela Morley ::21. Flying Saucer 4:18 ::22. Karate Fight 2:06 ::23. Zukov's Gun :54 ::24. In the Warehouse / This Is Not Mrs. Fox 4:29 ::25. Diana Is Fired / Sharpshooter 6:15 * "Spaced Out" 12:32 * Music by Robert Prince ::26. Lots of Night Music 3:57 ::27. Jogging Down 0:51 ::28. Remember Sly 1:21 ::29. Catching Plants 0:49 ::30. Nauseation Alley / A Bit Phazed 1:35 ::31. The Last Spin 0:38 ::32. Wonder Womanish / Goin' Out Good 3:21 * "The Man Who Could Not Die" 14:46 * Music by Richard LaSalle ::33. California Beach 1:44 ::34. The Chimp / Chimp Chase 1:39 ::35. Man Who Couldn't Die / Bryce Recovers / T. Burton Phipps III 2:57 ::36. The Burning Room 1:26 ::37. Thru the Plate Glass Window1:09 ::38. Dog Attack 2:49 ::39. Reichman Throws the Bomb 1:08 ::40. All Together 1:54 ::41. The Wonder Woman (Season 3 End Title)** 0:43 * Total disc 3 running time = 78:11 ::** Music and Lyrics by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel, arr. Johnny Harris ::*** Music by Johnny Harris See also * 75th Anniversary Picture Disc Vinyl Category:Audio __NOWYSIWYG__